moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Soreka Blackblood
Soreka Blackblood, born Soreka Algorn, is an Un-Afflicted Gilnean Third Generation Death Knight of Acherus; The Ebon Hold and is currently a Sergeant of The Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor and a Knight of House Relindor. "Honor? What does a spineless coward like you know of honor? Did you fight and bleed in the name of Lordaeron? Did you die defending the innocent? No. You are a worm that robs defenseless women and sullies the streets of my King's city. I will take great pleasure in ending your life, "Brother"." History Early Life Gilneas Soreka Algorn began his life, like so many others, in the Human Kingdom of Gilneas, born within his family's home in Gilneas City. Born into what one could consider the middle class, his father being a rather successful mining foreman north in the region of Silverpine Forest and his mother being a skilled surgeon. The child was born several years before the start of the First War. As Soreka grew and matured within the safe confines of Gilneas City he spent his rather early childhood just being a normal kid. Playing with friends, annoying his parents, learning the ways of the world. In his time in Gilneas his mother birthed two more children. His younger brother, Akeros, and his baby sister Amelia. Even as a child Soreka was fiercely defensive of his younger kin, granted he never got to truly show it. His parents, uncle and aunt taught him the ways of the world from the shelter of home. At the age of five, several months after Amelia was born, Soreka's family packed up and left Gilneas for reasons never fully explained to the young boy. The Algorn family moved north to Lordaeron, settling down within the mighty walls of Lordaeron City. Lordaeron Life was different in Lordaeron. Even as a young boy, Soreka understood that much. The people talked strangely. Mounted Knights on armored steeds patrolled the streets, armor gleaming in the midday sun. The white and blue banners of Lordaeron flew from the walls and buildings and the air often smelled of blooming flowers or baking bread in the summer. After living in Gilneas for all his life up to that point, Soreka was slightly culture shocked by the change. The family remained 'middle class', Soreka's father using the money gained from his mining operations to buy a decent home in a nice part of the Capital. Several months after their arrival to Lordaeron Soreka's mother gave birth to another brother, Jastle Algorn, someone who would prove to be a pain in Soreka's side when they grew up. As Soreka aged his father and uncle, a former Gilnean Guardsman, started to take more and more of an interest in the boy. At the age of seven they started to train him in the ways of war. Swordplay and horseback riding were his best points. At age eleven he could duel his father to a standstill. At thirteen he could best him. Soreka loved the rush of combat, even if at the time it was simply training. The clang of steel sent adrenaline rushing through his body, a feeling that the young man enjoyed greatly. The only thing that Soreka enjoyed more then combat was riding. While the family didn't own a horse, Soreka's uncle had a good friend at a farm outside the Capital City that bred horses for the Lordaeron Army and would take Soreka there to learn how to ride. While not the best horseman in the Kingdom by any means, Soreka would grow to be a formidable Cavalier. As Soreka continued to mature the Gilnean would start to learn more and more of the vile acts of the Orcish Horde in the First and Second Wars. Soreka was determined to prevent such a war from happening again, and as soon as he came of age, enlisted in the Lordaeron Army. Service in the Lordaeron Army In several ways, Soreka had been training for army life since the age of seven. When he enlisted within the Army at the age of eighteen Soreka had almost a decade of training under his belt. While restricted from riding and assigned to the Infantry, Soreka continued his training in swordsmanship. Many of the Recruits that went up against the man in spars swiftly found themselves disarmed and forced to yield. Even at the rank of Recruit, he was able to duel a few Private to a standstill, yet never managing a victory against one of his superiors. Soreka completed his basic training within the Army swiftly and was given the rank of Private. Instead of being deployed to the front lines, Soreka was sent with a handful of other soldiers to the town of Strahnbrad to reinforce the town after a notable increase in raids by Blackrock Orcs. The arrival of reinforcements was met with a warm embrace by the denizens of the town. The Captain of the guard was swift to send the new soldiers to work, walking long patrols through the town or keeping a eagle's watch on the countryside; constantly alter for raids. The reinforced garrison managed to beat back several smaller raids by the Orcs before they were overwhelmed. One day a raid the likes of which Soreka had never seen swarmed the town. The clash of steel and cries of war filled the air, starting the Private from his post at the town gate. He and the other Private on guard duty drew their swords, tightened the straps of their shields, and charged into the fray. The combat did not last long, as the superior numbers and strength of the orcs drove back the guardsmen. Soon Soreka and another soldier were trapped within an alley, standing between several muscular orcs and a half dozen cowering civilians. Algorn's blade dripped with the blood of the orc's brethren, his armor spattered in blood and gore. The group had a silent standoff for several tense minutes, then the orcs made their move. They charged and the Guardsmen ran to meet them. Soreka and the other private struck down one Orc before a ripple of confusion passed through them. Cries of "For Lordaeron!" broke the air, and several new footmen rushed into the alley behind the orcs. Together the humans cut down the orcs. When Soreka asked them who they were from, they simple replied with; "We're in the company of Prince Arthas. Come with us, this battle is far from over." Together the soldiers rushed into the town, swiftly running into Prince Arthas. Under the combined might of the soldiers and the Paladin, the orcs were forced to retreat; taking multiple captives, however. After the battle was over Prince Arthas ordered several of the Guardsmen to join his force to aid him in hunting the orcs down. Soreka was one of them. Following the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Soreka marched off, vengeance burning in his mind. Company of a Prince The Culling Death's Cold Embrace The Scarlet Enclave The War in the Frozen Wastes Service Record: Howling Fjord Service Record: Dragonblight Service Record: The Grizzly Hills Service Record: Icecrown The Cataclysm Coming down the Mountain Misadventures in Uldum The Pandaren Campaign Service Record: The Jade Forest Service Record: Kun Lai Service Record: Guarding the Homefront Service Record: The Isle of Thunder Service Record: The Siege of Orgrimmar The Draenor Campaign Service Record: The Invasion of Tanaan Service Record: The Plains of Nagrand Service Record: Ashran Deployments Guardsman of Stormwind Service Record: Recruit to Private Service Record: Corporal Service Record: Sergeant Present Day = This page is under heavy construction and will be for some time. If you suspect any foul play of Horde Saboteurs please inform send a letter to Sergeant Soreka Blackblood, First Regiment; Stormwind Guard at the Command Center in Old Town. King's Honor!